


Kilts, Muffins, and Cricket Whites

by ice_cream_assassin



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ice_cream_assassin/pseuds/ice_cream_assassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's crush on his boss is not as secret as he would have hoped. His fellow Treasury ministers offer advice to help him catch George's attention. </p><p>Written for this meme prompt: Danny trying to get all of George's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kilts, Muffins, and Cricket Whites

Nothing ever good happens during Autumn. Conferences and autumn statements being the top two things on the list of grievances that Danny has against the season. Not to mention the Fox scandal leading to a surprise mini-reshuffle taking Justine away, introducing Chloe as her replacement (good) and heralding the arrival of Sajid as George’s new PPS. (not good)

Danny doesn’t have anything against Sajid. He doesn’t know the man and doesn’t know why it bothers him to see him, Matt Hancock, and George walking in a pack, like smug Tory wolves.

++

“You didn’t hear anything I said.” Chloe nudged Danny’s leg under the table, trying to get his attention. He was watching the line at the coffee place. George was there, Sajid too, talking and gesturing with his hands. She bumped Danny’s shin with more force.

“Yeah, sounds bad.” He responded and she smiled, following Danny’s eyes to the line.

“It is making a little more sense now.” She mused.

“What’s that?”

“I think you’re jealous.”

Danny snorted. He was not jealous of some shaved head, upstart former banker from the city. He was… “I’m just concerned. I don’t want him giving George any ideas about appeasing the banks more.”

Chloe let the matter drop, until they were walking back to the Treasury. “You know, before you get any crazy ideas about shaving your lush red locks, I’ve always thought you look rather fetching in your kilt.” He wasn’t going to dignify that with a response and he most definitely wasn’t trying to recall his calendar to plan on what event he could wear fancy dress to.

In the end, the kilt plan failed. George was too busy heading up a strategy meeting at Downing Street to pay Danny’s wardrobe any notice.

**

“Danny!” The redhead jumped and turned. Mark Hoban leaned out of his office's doorway, motioning frantically. Danny stared before walking toward him. Once inside, Mark slammed his office door shut and handed Danny a container.

“Blueberry muffins.” His voice was full of pride as he peeled the lid back to reveal six picture perfect muffins. “Baked them fresh this morning.”

“Umm. Thanks.” Danny hesitated and then went to take one of the tempting muffins. Mark snatched the container back.

“They are not for you. Chloe told me about your problem and you and I both know the way to get a man’s attention is through his stomach.” 

Danny could only imagine the mortified look on his face. “I’m not sure what Chloe said but…”

“Oh, its okay.” Mark gave Danny’s shoulder a friendly pat. He resealed the lid on the container and handed it back to Danny. “I’m not like some of the nutters in the party. I’m on the side of love. Trust me, we worked together for years. He’s a big fan of muffins.”

Unfortunately as Danny found out later when he tried to give the muffins to George, he’s a big fan of chocolate chip muffins. But it didn’t matter, since George was on a diet for some ridiculous public opinion poll reason. (He’s fine, looks perfect just the way he is) Danny tried to hide his crushed feelings, but they must have shown through the mask. George apologized and accepted the blueberry ones anyway. Later he saw the container with Poppy, as she shared the contents with Sajid and the rest of George’s staff.

++

Danny escaped, darting into the first door he found: The men’s room. If he had hair, those pale fingers would have been ruffling it, instead of just gliding over Sajid’s smooth scalp. An affectionate, congratulatory gesture for some piece of backbench news or some genius policy idea that Sajid delivered to George.

He removed his glasses, turned the taps on, and splashed water on his face. Danny closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the cool mirror. He sighed, finally admitting to himself that he was jealous of the attention Sajid got for being a gossip monger.

“You okay, mate?”

His quiet moment was interrupted by David Gauke, standing in front of the urinal, zipping up his fly and smiling, appearing from seemingly nowhere.

“Fine.” Danny turned the faucet off, returning the glasses to their perch on his nose.

“Been talking with Chloe and Mark about your troubles. I’m not one to pry but have you ever thought about showing off your fine physique in your cricket whites? Now I’m not saying I fancy you, but I can appreciate a fine, athletic looking bloke when I see one.”

Danny couldn’t think of a response because his brain was trying to recall evidence of Gauke even being on the Parliamentary Cricket Team.

“Besides, you didn’t hear this from me, but I have it on good authority that Jezza Browne’s cricket whites do an awful lot for Mr Hague.” He nudged Danny’s side with his elbow while winking. “I’m sure our fearless leader would enjoy some play time with a cricket bat. Oooo bet those pads would make it really comfortable for you to get on your knees and…”

And just no, Danny was tired of having this conversation with his work colleagues. He raced out the exit. Besides thinking about his feelings for George, he now had to deal with mental images of Hague and Jeremy Browne.

Of course, Danny didn’t know why his brain thought that one Tory finding a Lib Dem in cricket whites attractive would mean another Tory would feel the same. George’s hazel eyes flickered over Danny’s white clad body with indifference.

“I didn’t realize you were playing on the Parliamentary team this year.” His smirking lips made Danny’s belly flip-flop. “If it isn’t too unsportsmanlike, you wouldn’t mind trying to injure Ed Balls?”

Only joking, their injuries to Balls were best served up across the dispatch box. Their shared laughter made warmth radiate through Danny’s body.

**

The return from Summer Recess and the idyllic haze of a successful Olympics, dimmed because Autumn was inching closer. Nothing ever good happens during Autumn. George was jeered at a medal ceremony, rumours sprouted about Vince leading a leadership coup against Nick, and Cameron’s reshuffle just reaffirmed Danny’s negative opinion of the season. Mark and Chloe were gone. Sajid was promoted. Danny seethed, only disliking Sajid because of his attachment, his loyalty to George.

“Hey.” Sajid poked his shiny head into Danny’s office. “Do you have a few minutes?”

No. “Yeah, come on in.”

He shut the door and then took a seat in one of the plush chairs in front of Danny’s desk. “Look, don’t get mad at David. I mentioned to him that I thought you didn’t like me and he told me what’s been going for the past year or so.” Sajid leaned forward, “We’re not, George and I, we’re not together.”

“Oh.” Danny felt his cheeks heat up, angry and embarrassed by his assumptions.

“Have you ever thought about just straight out, telling him what you feel? Sometimes he can be a little thick when it comes to subtle hints about these things.”

Danny did not follow Sajid’s advice. Not because he didn’t want to, he couldn’t find a way to squeeze the topic in among serious discussions about trying to jump-start the lagging economy. Eventually, it was George who approached him.

“Sajid tells me that I’ve upset you. Will you tell me what I did this time? Or am I going to have to read about it in the red tops?”

It was easier to confront the situation standing stoically in front of his office window. It all poured out, finally confessing to George’s reflection in the glass. Trying to get his attention in a kilt, in cricket whites, with Hoban’s bloody muffins. How it all failed. He was expecting George’s reaction too, as he saw George’s reflection walking to the office door. Danny closed his eyes, waiting to hear the hinges squeak open and then closing again. The click of the locking mechanism, surprised him, made him afraid to turn around, like George would turn into a pillar of salt if he did. Gentle fingers grasped Danny’s shirt sleeve, tugging, silently asking Danny to face him.

“Silly Danny.” George’s smile and the soft tone of his voice eased Danny’s nerves. “You didn’t have to do all that just to catch my eye. Why didn’t you just tell me sooner?” Fingers softly stroke Danny’s hair, before tenderly brushing along his jaw line.

Danny couldn’t provide an answer as George’s mouth closed over his. There was no more room for talking as he became lost in the kiss and the swell of emotions caused by it.


End file.
